This invention relates to an assembly for dispensing various liquids such as soaps and shampoos.
It is well known to mount dispensers for dispensing liquids on a wall. Many such dispensers comprise flexible bags forming a reservoir or container for the liquids, such as liquid soap. The bags are manually compressed pressurizing the liquid contained therein and forcing it out through a suitable valve. The bags are generally replaceable, and after a bag has been emptied, a new liquid containing bag is inserted into the wall mounting assembly. The bags can be mounted to the wall by various means, including adhesives, suction cups, and mounting plates or brackets. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,641; 4,166,533 and 4,470,523.
Special assemblies have also been devised for compressing the bags. These assemblies are typically coupled to the mounting assembly or housing and may comprise sliding lever assemblies that also actuate a valve structure, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,865; or pivotable housing members having projections that compress the bag during pivoting, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,348. These special compression assemblies are secured to a housing that encases the bag and are provided with moving parts that form the compression assemblies. As such, these assemblies are relatively complex, costly to manufacture, and in a number of instances, do not provide easy access for replacement of the flexible bags. Moreover, such bags are difficult at best to refill. In Loesel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,792.064 there is disclosed a liquid dispenser of relatively simple structure and in which the reservoir container for the liquid is readily replaceable. The present invention is an improvement to such a liquid dispenser.